1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a magnetoresistive random access memory device and a method for manufacturing a magnetoresistive random access memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device, data may be stored based on a change in resistance of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure. Attempts have been made to improve the magnetization characteristics of the MTJ structure.